<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is he a prince? by LupusMundi (Samunderthelights)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775150">Is he a prince?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/LupusMundi'>LupusMundi (Samunderthelights)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Microfics [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Reunions, Road Trips, Short &amp; Sweet, Toddler Scorpius Malfoy, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/LupusMundi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco takes Scorpius on a little trip to see an old friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Microfics [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>February 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is he a prince?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/">Drarry Microfic</a>, using the prompt 'Roadtrip'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco’s mother had warned him that it was a terrible idea to bring a toddler with him on this trip. They’d be in the car all day, and Scorpius would get bored and throw a fit. After all, this trip was not for him, but for his father. Still, Draco had brought him with him, hoping that some new books would keep him busy for at least the first few hours.</p><p>He had to bring him along, because he couldn’t imagine exploring this chance at a new life without his son by his side.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?” Scorpius asks, his eyes still glued to the storybook in his lap.</p><p>“We’re going to see an old friend of daddy’s,” Draco answers, unable to keep the smile from forming on his face.</p><p>“Is he a prince?” the little boy asks, still in his fairy tale phase.</p><p>Draco chuckles, thinking of the way Harry had looked the last time he had seen him. How strong and handsome he had looked – not much left of that awkward scrawny-looking teenage boy.</p><p>“Sure, Scorp. He’s a prince.”</p><p>“What’s his name?”</p><p>“Harry. Harry Potter.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When the door opens, Draco’s heart skips a beat. Harry flashing a surprised but warm smile.</p><p>“You made it, then?”</p><p>Before Draco can answer, the toddler has already interrupted, a curious look on his face.</p><p>“Are you daddy’s prince?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Am I?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/">You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>